


Fornicating Frosting

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, Food Kink, Implied jaemin, Improper use of frosting, Other, Sex Toys, we know AO3 didn't start at the peak of dbsk stardom bc that's not an official tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: The fans know Changmin likes birthday cake, so they always send him a lot on his brithday, but only one man knows HOW MUCH he likes birthday cake.
Relationships: Shim Changmin/Food





	Fornicating Frosting

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Changmin had a hard time deciding which one to eat first. There was a white one, with red frosting and "Changmin" writtin in black frosting. It was the littlest. He had it gone in four bites.

Foreplay, baby.

The second one was chocolate with lemon frosting. The third made him moan when he took a bite and liquid fudge seeped from around his lips and dripped onto his bare chest. He rubbed the fudge over his nipples, before licking his fingers clean.

Carrot cake, raspberry, more chocolate. Every cake that disappeared into his mouth added to the terrible need in his body. He slipped his sticky frosting covered hand into his sweats and stroked his cock for a moment.

A slightly bigger box sat to the side, and Changmin's curiosity finally prevailed. He pulled it over to him and flipped open the top. And he immediately knew it was from Jaejoong. The icing was a deep blue, and in white icing, it said "Sexy Maknae" in English. And it had a note. He picked up the note and read aloud: "Use this wisely. Send me pictures."

Changmin's cock twitched. This fetish was all Jaejoong's fault anyway, when he said he didn't think frosting would make a good lubricant. Changmin had proved him wrong, and Jaejoong had gotten a tasty treat.

Changmin hastily shucked out of his pants and kneeled next to the cake. He was going to get frosting everywhere. He grabbed his phone and took a picture of his cock with the cake in the background. He thought for a moment and then switched to video mode and recordered himself stroking his cock. With a moan of Jaejoong's name, he dipped the head of the cock into the icing on the cake. The coolness made him shiver. He pushed deeper, stroking harder.

The blue icing spread all along his cock. He had to put his phone down as his body shook. He thrust his hips forward, buring more of his cock into the chocolate cake. It bumped against something and Changmin stopped, frowning. With his other hand he dug into the cake, fingers curling around the foreign object.

"Oh, god, Jaejoong, you fucker," Changmin said as he pulled out a blue dildo. He lifted it to his mouth and took pictures of himself licking it clean. Now he was really going to get messy. He put the dildo on the bed, grabbed Jaejoong's cake and then lay down, making sure his body was on his blanket. It'd be easy to wash that.

He put the now destroyed cake on his abs, shivering from the chill. He licked the dildo until most of the cake and icing were off it, and then he coaked it in spit. He lifted his legs and then pushed it into his body, moaning from the stretch. He wasn't sure how he was going to get a picture of it, but he tried anyway, eyes squeezing shut from the pleasure.

By the time he was done taking pictures, he could barely function. Cake and frosting were all over him, spread along his abs and body. His hand jerked his cock hard. He held the other hand still, and bent his knees, feet planted, to fuck himself on the dildo. His moans and cries echoed around the room as his orgasm crashed through him. His dick pulsed, and his channell clenched around the toy. Everything faded to black and then shattered, and Changmin came, long white strands of come exploded from his cock and added to the mess.

With difficulty he stilled his movements and then took a final picture of his body covered in come and cake and frosting. He sent the pictures, adding the title: "Come and lick me clean" to the last one.

As soon as that was done, he cleaned himself up, eating the cake, licking the frosting and come from his fingers. It was so good. His cock stayed hard from the taste. He still had five or six more cakes to eat. He wondered if he should save some for tomorrow.

His phone beeped.

From: **Leader-shi** OMG CHANGMIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING???

Changmin's eyes went wide and he checked his sent messages, realizing he'd sent that last one to Yunho, not Jaejoong.

Changmin smirked and replied.

From: **sexy_maknae** Blame Jaejoong, but don't worry, hyung, I'm going to eat the cake you gave me next.


End file.
